Purezento a birthday gift for Nakajima Yuto
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: If you're not mine, why do I forget my birthday and just thinking of you?


**Purezento ~ **a Birthday Gift for Nakajima Yuto  
>a Fanfiction by Akira Shirakawa<br>Main Cast : Nakajima Yuto, Kagami Hikari, Yamada Ryosuke  
>OCs : As seen on this story<br>Genre : Romance (?), General  
>Length : Oneshot<p>

If you're not mine, why do I forget my birthday and just thinking of you?

Kutatap berulang kali ponsel hitam metalikku. Kutunggu dering lagu kesukaanku atau sekedar satu bunyi 'ping' kecil pertanda sebuah SMS mampir ke ponselku. Kunyalakan lagi layarnya ketika meredup.

Hah, Tuhan. Cinta ini membuatku susah rupanya. Kutolehkan kepalaku sebentar ke arah jam dinding bergambar Ichigo Kurosaki dari manga 'Bleach' demi melihat kemajuan dari pertandingan jarum pendek dan jarum panjang yang terus melaju tak bisa kuhentikan.

Kali ini mereka sedang akur rupanya – sepakat untuk sama-sama berhenti di angka 12. Pantas saja mataku terasa berat sekali. Kuputuskan untuk tak menunggunya lagi. Aku akan menghadapinya besok di sekolah, langsung di hadapannya sebagai seorang lelaki sejati.

Hikari, tunggu aku.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, di Horikoshi Gakuen. Aku menenteng tas jinjingku di tangan kanan – tangan kiriku gemetar memegang sebuah kertas. Kertas yang berisikan sesuatu yang belum sempat kukatakan pada Hikari kemarin – pernyataan cinta.<p>

Perasaan menggebu-gebu muncul tanpa henti di hatiku, namun tak kalah dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menggangguku. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah ada yang punya-lah, bagaimana kalau dia menolakku-lah. Semua perasaan seolah tercampur aduk di blender hatiku – tak tahu aku merasakan apa. Ah, entahlah...

"Nakajima?"

Aku terlonjak. "Eh... Hikari-chan..."

Hikari – gadis idamanku itu – hanya tersenyum kecil dan tersipu. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku menyapa sebentar saja sampai terlonjak kaget begitu."

Tanganku refleks menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Eung... Iie, tak ada apa-apa..."

"Ah, iya! Tadi malam! Maaf aku tak membalasnya lagi, pulsaku habis dan aku ketiduran... Saat aku berusaha membalasnya tadi pagi, tak bisa terkirim dan saat aku mengecek pulsaku, yah... benar saja, pulsaku habis, aku akan beli hari ini... Maaf ya..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku merasa rayap hangat kelegaan berdesir di pembuluh darahku. "Oooh, begitu... Daijoubu dayo..." jawabku gugup.

"Ah! Aku harus ke ruang guru sekarang! Bu Aoki memanggilku untuk tugas pelajaran Bahasa Inggris! Gomenasai..." Hikari pun berlalu dari hadapanku dan bergegas ke ruang guru putri.

"Eh, Hikari! Tunggu!"

"Nanti saja!" teriaknya sebelum berlalu di belokan dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku terduduk di kursi, menyiapkan buku pelajaran Sejarahku beserta sekumpulan alat tulis yang kutaruh dalam kotak pensil kayuku – walau bel tanda istirahat selesai baru akan berbunyi sekitar 10 menit lagi. Kurasa pipiku masih panas dan jantungku tak bisa berdegup lebih pelan walau sedetik.

"Ah, Nakajima senpai!" sapa seseorang di belakangku. Kaget, aku langsung beranjak berdiri dari kursiku dan melihat siapa orang itu.

"Haduh, Ryutaro. Mengagetkan saja..." ujarku seraya mengurut dada.

Ryutaro Morimoto – kouhaiku di kelas 10 – hanya tersenyum jahil. "Hehe. Gomen ne, senpaai~"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, iya!" Ryutaro menjentikkan jarinya. "Nanti malam ada latihan lagi di basecamp. Jangan lupa ya..."

"Baiklah... Kenapa jauh-jauh ke kelasku?"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehe, ibu belum memberiku pulsa bulanan lagi... Aku kembali dulu, senpai!" Ia berbalik dan berlari ke kelasnya – dan kini sahabatku Yamada Ryosuke-lah yang memasuki kelas.

"Hoi, Yuu-kun! Ada apa sampai wajahmu semerah kepiting rebus begitu?" tanyanya lantang. Aku buru-buru menaruh telunjuk di bibirku agar dia diam.

"Oh, aku tahu mengapa~ Gara-gara "Raito" ya?"

"Issh! Sudah kubilang jangan kencang-kencang! Dia bukan seseorang yang bodoh tentang bahasa Inggris, 'kan?" bisikku marah pada Ryosuke.

"Baiklaaah..." Ia buru-buru mengambil kursi kosong di sebelahku dan memberondongiku dengan hujan pertanyaan tentang "Raito". "Raito", kau tahu 'kan maksudku? Raito, light... Hikari.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ceritakan padaku!" tuntut Ryosuke tak sabaran.

Aku menelan ludah, seperti tak sanggup berbicara. "Eh, aku malu untuk menceritakannya..."

"Issh. Kelas masih sepi – kita hanya berdua, sayang~"

"Hoi hoi, kau membuatku geli."

"Hemph. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Cepat ceritakan padaku!"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dengan surat cintaku untuknya masih di tangan. Eh, dia menyapaku tiba-tiba. Kau tahu, dialah perempuan yang pertama kali menyapaku setelah berapa lama aku sekolah disini. Yah, kau juga pasti tahu – aku bukan pria populer seperti Inoo Kei-kun."

Ryosuke menepuk pundakku. "Semangat, sobat – mungkin itu pertanda bahwa 'Raito'-lah cinta sejatimu!"

Aku tersipu malu. "Ah, kau ini. Memang master pujangga cinta sejati... Pantas Atsuchi meyerah padamu!"

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kemampuan seorang Ryosuke Yamada nan tampan ini, kawan," ia menepuk dadanya bangga – narsisnya kumat, ini hal biasa bagiku. "Aku akan mendampingimu. Percayalah padaku," ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk antusias.

* * *

><p>[AUTHOR POV]<p>

Setelah jam pelajaran Sejarah di kelas XII – Watari selesai, Ryosuke cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas.

"H-Hei, kau mau kemana? Matte!" panggil Yuto.

Ryosuke berbalik sejenak dan mendelik penuh arti pada Yuto.

_Hah? Apa maksudnya?_ Batin Yuto.

Tanpa memerdulikan tampang heran Yuto, Ryosuke terus berjalan ke koridor dan mencari seseorang di kelas XII – Himawari. Itulah kelas gadis idaman Yuto, Hikari Kagami.

Ryosuke beruntung kali ini – gadis itu sedang duduk sendirian di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah novel tebal. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir kuda dengan satu pita merah mawar. Sebelah telinganya dihinggapi _headset_ yang terpasang pada iPod Touch-nya.

"Eung... Gomen, Hikari-chan?" sapa Ryosuke sambil menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Eh? Oh, Yamada-san... Ada apa?"

_Fuuh, untung aku ada alasan~ _batinnya. "Ini, ada barangmu tertinggal di koridor," ujar Ryosuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan ungu lembut bermotif sakura bertuliskan huruf kanji 'hikari' di bagian bawahnya.

"Ah, ini punyaku! Arigatou~"

"Tidak, tidaak. Bukan aku yang menemukannya. Nakajima-kun yang mengambilnnya di koridor kemarin siang..." jawab Ryosuke. Tak lama kemudian setelah Ryosuke mengatakan hal itu, semburat merah muncul di pipi tembam Hikari.

"Duh, pipimu langsung memerah. Ada apa?"

Hikari memegang pipinya gugup. "Ah, daijoubu..."

"Ehm... omong-omong soal pacar," sambung Ryosuke, "kau sudah punya calon belum? Yang kutahu kau belum pacaran, ya?"

Lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di tempat yang sama.

"Uhm... aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Dia..."

"... sahabatku, Nakajima Yuto. Benar 'kan?" timpal Ryosuke cepat.

Hikari terdiam.

"Ayolah, benar 'kan?"

Hikari mengangguk pelan. "Kok kamu bisa tahu, sih? Janji, jangan katakan ini pada siapapun!"

"Okay! Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Aku merencanakan sesuatu untuknya hari ini."

"Rencana?"

* * *

><p>Yuto menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari Ryosuke perihal rencananya menembak Hikari. Gelisah, ia keluar kelas dan mencari Hikari.<p>

Ah, gadis itu mudah dicari rupanya. Duduk manis di atas kursi... namun sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Ryosuke. Sampai agak terbahak pula. Diam-diam rasa cemburu menyelusup ke hati Yuto.

_Huft. Hikari-chan tak pernah seperti itu padaku..._

Ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Surat yang masih ia genggam di tangan kanannya dilipatnya lagi hingga menjadi kecil. Sempat terbersit ingin ia buang kertas itu, namun mendadak hatinya mengikrarkan sesuatu.

_Aku tak akan membuangnya. Ini kesempatanku... Surat ini hanya sekali seumur hidup dibuat olehku, dengan tulisan tanganku, dengan sepenuh cintaku._

Sorenya, sepulang sekolah, Yuto cepat-cepat keluar kelas dengan semangat dan mencari gadis idamannya itu. Sayangnya ia sedikit terlambat – Hikari sudah keluar kelas duluan.

_Ah, mungkin di lapangan basket. Dia suka main basket sore-sore, 'kan?_ Batinnya optimis. Senyumnya kembali terulas dan larinya semakin kencang menuju lapangan basket.

Namun, setibanya Yuto di lapangan basket, ia melihat Hikari tak sedang bermain di lapangan. Ia sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan – dengan _Ryosuke Yamada_.

Yuto menatap Ryosuke marah. _Dia tahu aku suka pada Hikari – tapi mengapa dia malah berduaan dengan Hikari?_

Yuto mendekat ke arah Ryosuke dan menarik tangan Ryosuke.

"O-oii, Yuu-kun!" seru Ryosuke. Setelah agak jauh dari Hikari, Yuto menghentak tangan Ryosuke dan bertanya dengan geram,

"Mengapa kau malah berduaan dengannya?"

"I-itu..."

"Hoi," sebuah suara lain menyela perbincangan mereka berdua. Yabu Kouta – kapten basket Horikoshi – juga sepupu tua lelaki terdekat dari Hikari.

"A-ano..."

Tiba-tiba, tanpa sepengetahuan Yuto, seseorang menutup matanya dengan sebuah kantung kain hitam.

"Oi! Nandemonai?" teriak Yuto.

"Ah, tenanglah... Maafkan aku, ini hanya untuk sementara waktu!"

"Oi, Kei! Diam!" sergah Kouta sambil berbisik.

"Eh? Baiklah..."

* * *

><p>[YUTO POV]<p>

"Masuklah!" bisik Kei senpai padaku.

"Eh? Masuk?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kau tak bisa melihat apapun. Angkat kakimu sebelah, yak – joknya di sebelah kananmu."

Jok? Aku... masuk ke dalam mobil, dong?

"Jok?"

"Iya, jok. Masuklah, jangan banyak tanya."

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Benar saja – sebuah jok yang kurasa berbahan kulit telah kududuki.

Aku mau dibawa kemana?

* * *

><p>Setelah berjam-jam rasanya di dalam mobil – kurasa – aku ditarik keluar oleh seseorang. Kini, udara pengap di dalam mobil berganti menjadi udara sejuk yang kuhirup dalam-dalam.<p>

"Ah... dimana ini? Udaranya seperti udara pegunungan..."

"Buka kainnya, Yuu-kun."

Eh? Suara... Hikari?

"Hi... Hikari-chan?"

Terdengar sebuah tawa tertahan. "Buka saja dulu..."

Aku membuka kain hitam yang menutup mataku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, kukerjap-kerjapkan sebentar karena buram. Lamat-lamat kulihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapanku...

Hikari.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Yuu-kun!" serunya riang, disusul beberapa petasan dan nyala kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam penuh bintang.

"Wueeee!" Ryutaro menghambur dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ryuu-chan?"

"Ehe, iya~ Aku ikut Okamoto-san kesini."

"Katamu... malam ini ada latihan di basecamp?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah, itu~ Aku lupa! Okamoto-san baru memberitahuku setelah aku memberitahumu, gomen ne~"

"Maafkan aku sudah menutup matamu... Tadi sakit tidak?" timpal Kei senpai yang muncul dari balik sebuah batu besar disusul anggota tim basket Horikoshi. Yabai, tim basket Horikoshi? Untuk apa?

"Issh, mukamu seperti yang habis dikejar anjing. Kaget ya melihat kami semua disini?" ujar Kouta senpai.

"Eh, aku..."

"Kami ingin melihat kado yang bagus untukmu!" timpal Hikaru senpai sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Eh? Kado yang mana?" tanyaku bingung. Habis, dari tadi aku belum melihat kado sama sekali...

"Aku kadonya," ujar Hikari sambil mendekat ke arahku. Aih, baru kusadar sesuatu... Baju Hikari sama sekali berbeda – ia memakai gaun model Victoria dan menempel besar-besar sebuah kain putih bertuliskan sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda di atas kepalanya :

**AISHITERU MOU, YUU-KUN~!**

Astaga. Kucubit pipiku beberapa kali. Sakit – ini bukan mimpi. INI BUKAN MIMPI.

"Gyaaa~ Arigatou gozaimasu! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" Aku meloncat gembira dan memeluk Hikari kencang.

"Adudududuh, Yuu-kun! Malu kalau disini!" jerit Hikari.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menggenggam tangannya perlahan.

"Haloo~ rencana ini aku yang bikin, loh~" ujar Ryosuke sambil berkacak pinggang di belakang Hikari.

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kurangkul lagi bahunya. "Hya, kupikir kau tadi serius ingin merebut Hikari dariku, tahu!"

"Dia merencanakan ini setelah mendengar kalau aku suka padamu..." sela Hikari.

"Eh? Kau... membuatnya mengatakan itu padamu?" aku bertanya heran pada Ryosuke.

Ryosuke mengangguk mantap. "Yoshi, minna san! Dingin juga rasanya kalau kita terus menerus seperti ini! Mari kita ber-barbeque bersama!"

Sisa malam itu kami habiskan bersama dengan barbeque. Namun, barbeque ini mungkin adalah barbeque yang paling lezat – karena aku dan Hikari saling suap-menyuap. Hehe~

Yeah, seriously – you're the greatest gift ever God gave ever! ^^

[FIN]


End file.
